


Sense of Knowing

by WerepuppyBlack



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerepuppyBlack/pseuds/WerepuppyBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma only knows that she is adopted, but knows nothing of her biological parents. She knows she can make flowers bloom and winds sing and animals tame. She knows that she sometimes receives blank postcards in the mail, and hopes that they are from her parents. She knows, too, that she often feels as though someone is watching her, just out of her view, and sometimes hears a song on the wind at night that sounds familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense of Knowing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkPinkPower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/gifts).



It was when she became a Power Ranger that Emma first began to consider how easy it was for her to keep that huge secret. To keep it hidden that she was protecting the world against an alien invasion every day, joining the ranks of those who had done so in the past. She wished she could meet some of them, especially those who shared her colour. Maybe then she might find the right place to look for answers to some of her questions. Maybe there were some among the past Rangers who had a … similar talent.

She had been 10 when she found out she was adopted, and not her parents biological child. Her Aunt – who often didn't think before she spoke – had come out with it on one of her visits when she had drank a little too much of the special fizzy juice that Emma herself wasn't allowed until she was older. She hadn't been sure what to feel at the time, and would have been convinced her Aunt was mistaken if it wasn't for the way her parents had fallen silent, and refused to look her straight in the eye for the next few days. She had been quiet for a bit after that, but ultimately had come to a simple conclusion: her parents were her parents and she loved them all the same. At least after she knew they started showing her the postcards.

The postcards confused her. They were always blank except for her address, written in clear handwriting. The postcards adorned her walls, the pictures of various beautiful scenes of nature brightening her room in a way that made her smile without meaning to. It was then that she began to think that being adopted did begin to explain some things to her, though she wouldn't admit that to her parents.

She'd always been interested in nature, even when she was very small. Well, more than interested. It was hard to explain properly, she had tried many times before, and it always felt that words were just lacking in comparison to the feeling of it. The best explanation she could come up with was that she and nature were … connected somehow. She could make the flowers bloom early with a smile. She could hear the winds whispering words in her ear, encouraging her when she felt most down. Even around animals, there was just something there; with even the most known surly guard dog behaving like a puppy again when she reached out her hand. Nature was just... an extension of herself, almost, except that sounded far too possessive and she was entirely sure that nature belonged to no person.

Gia was the only one that knew. She had been her best friend for far too long to not know. She didn't have any answers for Emma either.

Maybe the blank postcards... Maybe they were from her biological parents, whoever they might be. Maybe they knew the reason for all of … this. Maybe... But she was filling her head with too many maybes and now that she was a Power Ranger, she didn't have time for maybes. She'd learn the nature – pun unintended – of her connection with nature at some point in her life. Right now, she had more important things to attend to. She had a world to protect.

* * *

 

So, she had become a Power Ranger. He would have laughed at the irony of the situation if that fear didn't run through him. He had never stopped looking out for her, even after he had found her a good home, with a nice couple who wanted simply to give a child the best life they could manage. Over the years he had seen her grow, and she was never in danger of being spoiled as he had worried; she was so giving, even as a child, and her kindness made him think of her mother.

What would her mother say, he wondered, on finding out their child was one of the new Power Rangers? That their child was charged with protecting the world the same way that he once had been? Would she be proud, like he was, or would she feel the same fear and worry that he felt every time he spotted them running out to fight against whatever monster had made it's evil presence known. It was for the best he no longer had his morpher, probably, or he would have done something very stupid many times before now. It wasn't that he didn't believe her capable, he knew better than to think anything like that, but there was just this... fear for her.

Merrick knew he shouldn't have come to the town again. That he should have stayed away the last time after he was almost caught by her now parents. They were her parents, he was just …. biologically connected to her. But then he caught her using those powers and he had been transfixed. That, right there, would be proof of her biological connections to anyone who made the mistake of suspecting anything otherwise. Though, to be fair, the first time he had ever seen it – she had been only small at the time – he had stared not in wonder, but in sheer surprise. Information of the people of the Animarium was thin on the ground, but he had found some academic sources who had shared a myth that those who were particularly gifted with nature were, according to folklore, born with a dash of the spirit of the Animarium within them.

Merrick didn't know much about the folklore of the Earth; he had spent too long away from it to know if there was any truth. But then he looked at her, and he knew. Folklore had gotten it right; it had just understated it. By a lot.

* * *

 

The fight had been particularly gruelling, Emma thought. Her body had started up with the now familiar aches, as well as the addition of a new one. Except... Well, she wasn't entirely sure if she could call it an ache. It wasn't exactly painful, to be precise. But it was a sort of ache, of a kind, she supposed. Something deep within her... chest, she thought, but deeper than that. Her soul? There was a bit of Emma that thought that was probably getting a little too metaphysical. Or at least, she knew Gia would say that if she said to her. Maybe it was the Power? Gosei, for all he hadn't told them – yes, she'd noticed that but thought she was being more suspicious than necessary – had taken the time to explain about the Power, and how it connected all of them, even to past Rangers not currently in possession of their morphers. Actually, that was a thought that scared her a little, being without her morpher.

Then she saw him.

He was an older man, but at the distance she couldn't readily judge the age gap between them. Not any more than 18, maybe 19 years? 20 at a push. There was something _familiar_ about him, but she couldn't place it. He had to be a past Ranger, that had to be it, she reasoned. That connection to the familiar but not so close and yet... she knew that wasn't right. He had started when she locked eyes with him, like he hadn't expected to be caught. And yes, she was sure caught was the word.

Ignoring her team mates for a brief moment, she continued to look at the man. After a few moments, a small smile crossed his face, and he gave a nod in her direction. Then there was a feeling, a knowing, and it spread out from her stomach like a warmth over the rest of her body.

That was her father. 


End file.
